dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tricky Rascals Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the twenty-forth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Tricky Rascals' *One lovely morning on the Isles, the Punk Dragon was taking a stroll when she came upon a crowd forming around a large boulder in the middle of town. Curious to see what the commotion was about, she pushed through and found several dragons at the center, laughing at something. *The boulder everyone was crowding around had two faces painted on it. They were the laughing faces of the notorious Prankster and Imp Dragons. Those two dragons were always playing funny pranks around the Isle and the Punk Dragon looked up to them as idols. *If the Prankster and Imp Dragons had painted their faces on the boulder overnight then that meant they would be nearby! The Punk Dragon realized this could be her chance at pranking someone and getting the attention of her two favorite dragons! *First things first, what made a good prank? Her favorite duo always said that 1.) No one should get hurt, and 2.) Everyone involved should find it funny. The path to town was always traveled by visitors, maybe she could find someone to prank there! *Before she could head out to the path to town, she would need supplies. She gathered all sorts of fun things for pranking like string, balloons, whipcream, glitter, and other assorted goods. *Once she found a good spot to set up her prank, the Punk Dragon got to work. A balloon filled with colorful powder was suspend up in a tree connected to an intricate network of strings and pulleys that ended at a delicious-looking Firapple! *The Punk Dragon sat back in the bushes and waited. Several dragons walked by, some didn't notice the apple, others were too full to take it, but then a dragon wearing a funny hat came close to inspect it. The suspense was palpable, but eventually the dragon reached out and grabbed the apple! *After a rapid series of snaps and clangs, the balloon overhead popped with a rainbow-colored explosion! The Punk Dragon jumped out and yelled, "I got you!" The now multi-colored dragon brushed off some of the colorful powder and laughed. The Punk Dragon was baffled to see who she caught in her trap: the Prankster Dragon himself! *Caught speechless having pranked one of her idols, the Punk Dragon stood there with her jaw on the floor. The Prankster Dragon walked over and patted her on the back, congratulating her on a well-executed prank! He leaned in close and said, "You got one of the best pranksters on the Isles, but what do you say to getting the other one as well?" *A few minutes later, an unknowing Imp Dragon approached one of the largest, juiciest, Firapples she'd ever seen. She reached out, grabbed it to take a bite, and immediately realized the mistake she made. As she was showered in a rainbow of colorful powder, the Prankster and Punk Dragons leapt out from behind their hiding spot and all three of the tricky rascals had a great laugh! The Punk Dragon had impressed her idols and was invited to plan future pranks! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on March 17, 2017 and ended on March 31, 2017. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event